


blue.

by nonbinarynino



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But not the way that you'd expect, Colors, Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinarynino/pseuds/nonbinarynino
Summary: You're pink.He's blue.





	blue.

**Author's Note:**

> deadlydeviant on tumblr <3

You’re pink.

It embodies you; it’s what you have always been. Your dresses, your socks, your wallpaper - pink, pink, pink. There’s something warm about it, something bright and light and safe, something that you don’t feel with red or green or purple. Everything you touch turns lovely shades of coral and rose, never quite the same shade but always so uniquely you.

… but pink doesn’t embody your family. Your father is shades of yellow, as inviting as the sun, and your mother is red, striking and genuine and fierce. You love their colors as much as you love your own. The gifts that they’ve given you - the golden mug from your father, the ruby red scarf from your mother - are always handled with gloves, to ensure that your hot pink and your bubblegum doesn’t overtake them. And when it does, when you grab them without thinking and your colors slowly envelope theirs, you bound down to them, begging them to turn it back.

You like all of the other colors. It’s never been something that you’ve graded people by. There had been that girl who had tainted your sheets with green, that boy who kissed you and turned your lipstick bright orange. You had loved them in very different ways - after all, orange and green make very different colors when mixed with pink - but you had loved them true. It’s never even been a factor.

But he’s blue, and you know that it matters to him.

He loves blue. He’s never without it. It’s his sweatshirt, his laptop, his bag. Even the words that fall out of his lips are blueberries, gentle and sweet. He’s blue, but he doesn’t love the other colors like you do. He doesn’t like red and orange and yellow. He just likes blue. He’s polite to you, sure, but it’s obvious that you being pink sets off some sort of alarm in him. You’re not blue.

You’re not blue, but he is. So you curse your pink, you curse the color that you love so much, for causing a rift between someone that you will never know as well as you wish. Would he fall for you if you were blue? Would you fall for him if he were pink?

You don’t know, and you never will - because you’re not blue.


End file.
